Tonsils
by Kasey Elizabeth
Summary: Kind of the sequel to Lasanga. Bella gets her tonsils out, and it's Edward's turn to take care of her. ONESHOT.


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or any other book in the series

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or any other book in the series. If I did, I would be discussing poetry and literature (two of my fave topics, beside the Twilight series and Edward) with Jasper. Oh, and Charlie is on a fishing trip and couldn't get home…I'll use the excuse of snow. BIG SHOUT-OUT TO THE BELLA CULLEN PROJECT! LOVE YOU GUYS!

The last things I heard before I blacked out were "Edward, we'll have to take her tonsils out", and the last thing I felt was Edward kissing my forehead. Then, I must have slept. I dreamt of Edward, the Cullens, and myself. The best part of this dream? Why, I was vampire. Edward and I were racing each other to a waterfall, where we met up with the rest of the Cullens and spent the rest of the night under the stars, talking quietly.

When I awoke from this dream, I felt Edward's hands holding one of mine, I heard strange beeping sounds, and I smelt something that smelt vaguely of that 'hospital' scent that I always hated. When I opened my eyes, they found Edward's, golden and shining. As I opened my mouth to speak, Edward placed an ice-cold finger to my lips. "Shh…love, don't speak. You had your tonsils out last night, and you're not ready to speak yet" my angel whispered, and I nodded. So that's why I slept. I now had no tonsils.

I had been too occupied with Edward to notice the searing pain in my throat. I looked up with him with pain-filled eyes, mixing in a bit of panic. "What's wrong?" he asked, becoming more and more worried by the second. I pointed to the pen and paper on the nightstand next to me, and he nodded. I took the paper, and scrawled out "_Edward, don't worry. My throat hurts…can you get something to help it? Oh, and I love you_". Edward breathed a sigh of relief, and nodded. "Of course, I'll call Carlisle and get you something. Oh, and I love you too," he said, kissing my forehead before pressing the call button on my bed.

About five seconds later, Carlisle walked in. "Ah, Bella, I see you are awake. How are you?" he asked. Knowing I could not speak, I allowed Edward to answer for me. "Her throat hurts, could you get her something?" he asked in his angel's voice, and I nodded. "Okay, how about a Popsicle?" Carlisle asked. I nodded, eager to get relief for my throat, and Carlisle soon came back with a grape Popsicle, crushed into a bowl with a spoon. He smiled at both of us, checked me over, and then left me with Edward. "Open" Edward said softly, and began feeding me my Popsicle. After that, I felt him climb in bed with me, and wrap his arms around me before I fell asleep.

One week later

I awoke from another slumber. I had been in here for a week, with Edward never leaving my side, except to hunt. "Good morning, my love" Edward whispered, brushing aside my hair and kissing my cheek. "Morning" I replied, rolling over and kissing him back. As we were laying there, his arms wrapped around me, a knock sounded on the door, followed by "it's me". Alice bounded in, carrying with her a dark blue Hollister messenger bag. It was probably stuffed with clothes for me. My suspicions were confirmed when Alice commanded "Edward, out. Bella is getting out today, and I need to help her get ready". Edward sighed, kissed my forehead, and whispered "I'll be back soon". I nodded, bid him goodbye, and Alice got to work.

One shower later, I was getting dressed with help of Alice. She wanted me to be comfortable, so I was dressed in a pair of Forever 21 white fleece cutoff capri, a American Eagle t-shirt that was a turquoise blue and read in white "SPREAD THE LOVE", and a pair of Hollister turquoise flip-flops with white polka dots. The knots were brushed out of my hair, and pulled into a side ponytail. I was then laid down on the bed, and soon my own personal Greek god appeared, smiling at my appearance and the fact it was still me. "You look nice…wait, you look better then nice. You look beautiful," he said, lying down next to me. "Thanks" I breathed, curling into his side.

About thirty minutes later, without warning, Emmett burst into my room, wheeling a black wheelchair with a taped sign on it. The sign read "BELLA: HAPPY YOU GOT OUT!" Underneath each Cullen had signed their name, even Rosalie. Edward was right next to my name, and Emmett had added a '+', so it read "Edward + BELLA: HAPPY YOU GOT OUT". Well, that was halfway true, since Edward had spent all his time with me in the hospital. "Come on Bells, we're springing you" Emmett announced.

Edward stood from the bed, and lifted me into his arms. My arms locked around his neck, an instinct I enjoyed, and he did too. Edward grinned his crooked smile at me, and my heart beat out a disjointed rhythm as he sat me down in the wheelchair. "You might want to hold on" he whispered, and I managed to grip the armrests before Emmett took off running at a fast human pace towards the checkout desk. "Whee!" he called as I shut my eyes. When we pulled to a stop, I was hyperventilating and trying to breathe normally. I managed to gasp out "Emmett, you idiot".

When we had checked out, I was once again lifted from the wheelchair. This time, I was back in Edward's arms. I smiled faintly, and buried my face into his shoulder, inhaling his scent. I glanced up real quick, and noticed him smiling down at me, adoration and love in his eyes. Emmett and Alice had come to the hospital to get us, and they were both looking on with a look that seemed to read "_he seems so happy, finally_". I felt Edward carrying me to the car, and I glanced up to notice we were in Edward's Volvo. Emmett sat in the passenger seat, Alice was driving, and Edward was sitting in the back seat, me half lying/ half cradled. I then fell asleep, exhausted.

When I woke up, I was in Edward's room. I was propped up by about two pillows, and next to me was Edward, propped up on two more pillows. The blankets had been tucked around me, and I was warm, beside the fact that Edward was lying next to me, which was sometimes like lying next to a pile of snow, or standing, soaking wet, in the wind. "How are you feeling, love?" he asked me softly, his golden eyes boring into mine. "Better" I whispered, burying myself into his chest again.


End file.
